Is This Right
by JohnDoe2134
Summary: Zutara As In ZulaxKatara... Not what you think R
1. What is going on

Is This Right? Ch. 1.

What is going on?

AN: This Is A Zutara Fic with a Surprise

Disclaimer: Oh My god you found out that this is actually a CEO who help produces avatar. And that I'm releasing season 2 plots early! Not! I don't own avatar Nick does

Aang POV

"Aang where are we" Katara asked. We were currently sailing south having just left the North Pole. "I don't know yet Katara" I said back, "Do You want me to check on sokka?" I asked "No, He'll be okay" She replied. "Its time for your lessons" She said smirking. "Okay Katara, I'll land Appa, then we can start" I replied grinning as usual. This would be a chance for me to get closer to Katara with her teaching me to Waterbend. "Okay Aang, since you know your basics we'll start at the Intermediate Moves." Katara said "this is the triple water snake" Katara went on pulling 3 snakes of water out the water. Then it disappeared "Wow Katara that was great, where it disappeared to." I asked amazed "It didn't, it evaporated" She replied seriously "But that means…." I said "Firebenders" we said together

Katara POV

"Aang use your waterbending against Zuko" I said assuming it was him we were so near water that this would be easier than ever. I was so set on fighting Zuko that I was surprised to see it was a girl, she was actually very pretty, and that scowl just didn't match her face. "Who are you?" I yelled trying to sound intimidating "I am princess Zula of the fire nation, and I'm here to take the avatar" She yelled back

Zula POV

This is the waterbender that the avatar likes. She is very pretty, beautiful in fact. I can see why the avatar likes her. Too bad I have to kill her. Hmm... The fire snake should work.

Normal POV

Zula shot her fire snake at Katara, who didn't notice until it seemed positive that it would kill her.

Katara POV

Why is Aang yelling for me… Huh! Aaah! Wait why don't I feel white hot pain, is this what death feels like, nothing?

Zula POV

Ugh! Why can't I shoot my fire at the stupid water peasant? I guess I'll just have to make a wall of fire around the both. Wait? What's going on with the avatar why is glowing?

Normal POV

Aang's avatar spirit was unleashed and he went berserk. When Katara was trying to reach him and calm him down his spirit attacked her. She landed in the water and was picked up by Zula's ship on Zula's orders.

Zula POV

Why didn't I just leave the waterbender out to die? Why do I feel different around her? What are these feelings?

Katara POV

Why did Aang's Avatar spirit attack me? Does it see in only black or white, attacking what approaches and leave alone what doesn't? Is their any grey in their? And why did that fire bender tell her crew to save me? Why do I feel shy around her, why is she in my thoughts all the time?

Katara & Zula thoughts at the same time

Do I Love Her? And If I Do Does She Love Me?


	2. What are these feelings

Is This Right Ch.2

What are these feelings?

AN: This is now in Katara's POV

What is going on why would I say I love her I'm only 15, (An: I changed the ages Katara 15 Zula 15) and besides that she's a female, that's forbidden. It would make me a freak. "Princess Zula wants to see you" A soldier said to me.

As I was walking I was wondering what she wanted to tell me, and how I'm going to face her. "So, you're the avatar's water tribe companion" She said to me. I didn't even know I was in her room "y-yes" I stuttered out.

"What is your name" She demanded "Ka-Katara" I managed to say. I must sound terribly afraid. "Well Katara I have a room set up for you" She said "I'm not a prisoner?"

I asked "Of course not you're injured, but once your well, you will lead me to the avatar" She said "I can't do that!" I exclaimed "well we'll worry about that then, care to join me for dinner?" she asked "S-Sure" I replied nervously. While we were walking I felt sick to my stomach, just being in her presence was odd, and it made me sick. I must've fainted, because next thing I knew I was in a warm bed.

"You fainted" she said confirming my beliefs, "I carried you to my room because your room is on the other side of the ship." I looked up and saw that she was lying on a couch near a desk. "Do you want your bed back?" I asked. "No you need it more you hit you're head pretty hard." She replied

"Why are you searching for the avatar anyways, isn't Zuko capable of doing that?" I asked "Zuko was banished from the fire nation for speaking out of place; his only way to return is too capture the avatar." She replied "but we got word of how he kept becoming closer and closer to doing that so I was sent out to make sure that he doesn't return." She finished.

"Oh, I see" I commented, "Why did you pick me up after Aang attacked me?" I pressed on "I don't know, something in my head told me to pick you up after I saw you do your waterbending move, you are very talented." She replied "Are you a waterbending master?" She asked "yes, I have been for about 3 weeks, are you?" I replied "Yes, I have been for about 5 years, they call me a fire bending prodigy." She said, shivering. "Here why don't you come share the cover, it's the least I can do since you gave up your bed" I said half hoping and half dreading of her answer. "Thank you" She said hesitantly

While laying there we rolled over and faced each other, she was quite warm, as all Firebenders are, I'm assuming. Unconsciously I wrapped my arm around her, as did she, we snuggled closer, and fell asleep trying to escape the cold night air.


	3. Pleasant Suprises

Is this right Ch.3

Pleasant Surprises

I woke up and found her in my arms snuggled up against my chest, I was surprised to say the least, but I didn't move at all. This was the best I think I could have been right now. I was so busy in my thoughts I didn't notice her wake up. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise" She said groggily "I know" I replied

3 Months Later ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Me and Zula we've grown so close over these last 3 months, I've grown to love her even more. We share our bed like friends, even though I wish we were more.

That Night))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Hello Zula" I said lying on the bed. "Hi Katara" she said laying down also

"Z-Zula can I tell you something" I said nervously "Sure Katara" She said smiling at me "Well I've known you for 3 months and over those 3 months I've came to figure out that I Lo…" I couldn't finish what I was saying because a boom came and hit the ship "I'll tell you later" I said while we were both running to see what happened. When we reached the top, my heart froze at what I saw, A flying bison. "Katara!" Aang yelled "we're here to save you" "Aang" I yelled. Happy to see him and my brother, then it dawned on me, they probably think Zula kidnapped me. "Look Out Katara, there's a fire bender behind you" Sokka said releasing his boomerang "Sokka stop" I yelled but it was too late. It hit her with a sickening thud; I let out a scream and started sobbing over her body. "lets go Katara" Sokka said Smirking "I did my job and protected you" "Do you know what you've done" I screamed "Leave now" "What" he asked "not without you" "GO" I screamed at the top of my lungs "You may have just killed the girl I loved" I whispered "What was that" Aang asked "MY IDIOTIC BROTHER JUST KILLED THE GIRL I LOVED NOW GET OFF THIS BOAT" I yelled Aang got on Appa, but sokka wouldn't move. "Go Sokka" I demanded venomously "Not without you Katara" He said. Since he wouldn't budge I decided to throw water whips at him. The first time he didn't move still but they got bigger and bigger. Finally he left, and I turned my attention to Zula. She had a nasty gash on the side of her head; I started to gather water for my healing ritual. I spread the water over the wound, and then I prayed for it to work. It did but she wasn't breathing. I bended some water out of her throat and then she coughed up some more. "Zula" I cried "yes" she replied weakly I hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear "I love you". She stiffened and pulled away, I thought she was rejecting me until she kissed me on the lips passionately, and whispered "I love you too". We went down the stairs into her room where we woke up as friends in each others arm. But, we fell asleep as lovers, we kissed passionately, and whispered I love you before falling asleep with her arms around my waist and mines around hers


	4. Authors Note

Author's Note

I am sorry but I will not be able to finish is this right because my cpu is down I am currently on my friends lap top my dad said it will take about 3 months to fix so I was wandering would any one like to finish this. The 1st review I get saying they would like should send me the next chapter A.S.A.P. I am sorry for the inconvenience


	5. Wonderful Horrible

Is this right Ch.4

What Now

I was first to wake up, and I found myself in Zula's arms. I thought it was a dream, but the memories of the night before came flooding back. I sighed happily; I couldn't believe my dreams have come true. I gently tried to pull myself out of Zula's arms but I was kept in. "Zula" I said "I really need to take a bath" "Aww man" She replied "This is so comfortable. But if you get up I'll have to get up too" "Well, get up then" I replied snuggling in to her arms even more. "I though we were going to have to get up" Zula asked smugly. "I want to but I don't want to leave your arms, will you join me in the bath" I asked innocently. "Sure" she replied quickly. We started towards the bath when I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Zula" I giggled sheepishly. "What" she replied holding me tighter. "How are we going to get to the bath" I asked. "We'll make it" She replied letting me go. I mourned the loss but it was short lived as she pulled me tight and walked with me in her arms.

When we made it to the bath I slipped in first and felt it cold. "Here I'll warm it up" Zula said emitting body heat warming the bath. "Thanks" I replied sighing "Come here let me wash your back" She said pulling me over. She sat on top of the bath and pulled me between her thighs. I sighed out in pleasure as I felt her hands rub soap into my lower back. "Ah this feels heavenly" I breathed out "I bet it does" she said caringly. Then a sudden jolt sent us both into the water. "What was that" Zula asked. "Let's Check" I replied. We made our way to the top and I groaned out loud, because of what I saw. A giant flying bison, "Aang what do you want" I screamed. "Katara I love you come back with me" Aang screamed. "No I love zula and she loves me get over it" I screamed back. "She's just using you to get me" He screamed. Before I could say anything else Aang blew Zula away from me and tried to grab me, but I water whipped him away. This distracted him and Zula sent a lightning bolt knocking him unconscious and off the ship. Luckily Appa caught him flew off, I wondered where was sokka. I got my answer later when he tried stab Zula, while we were going down stairs. Zula just threw sokka in the brig, and returned to our room were we had a passionate evening together. First we had dinner together, only because we were late for dinner. Then we took our baths together. And lastly we retreated to our room for a wonderful night.


End file.
